


Cats and Coffee

by Ingenue_Umbrella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hys is a cat now, Not Beta Read, Romelle doesn’t get enough sleep, Unrequited feelings heavily implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenue_Umbrella/pseuds/Ingenue_Umbrella
Summary: Allura finds a stray cat and brings it back to Romelle’s place. Romelle is not pleased.





	Cats and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first voltron fic, despite being a massive fan of the show. I should preface this by saying this piece is part of a Coffee Shop AU I’m working on, this piece won’t be included in the longer fic. This hasn’t been beta’d!

Evening was Romelle’s favourite time of day, it was after hours, when all the shops shut and the noise of the city quietened just enough to hear yourself think. It was the interval in a performance, day’s spotlight being exchanged for night’s cooler tones. It was when Romelle could relax, curl up on the sofa, a cup of tea in her hand, some crappy TV show blaring as background as her eyelids grew heavy, Rhombus tucked in at her side. 

She sighed and took another sip of her tea. Today had been exhausting. She frowned, scratch that, all her days were exhausting. Her legs ached in agreement, a hot bath had only eased the aching slightly. Complaining about them today, Plaxum had suggested she go to the doctors. Romelle had laughed, like she could afford a day off! Besides, being on your feet all day was enough to tire out even the strongest athlete. (There was a reason why Nyma was always slacking off!)

She felt something shift next to her and looked down. Rhombus stared up at her with wide eyes, his face melded in a permanent scowl. Romelle’s face softened and she scratched him behind the ears. He pushed his head into her palm, a low purr emanating from back of his throat. 

Romelle smiled. “What would I do without you, Rhom?” The cat kneaded her thigh, licking her thumb and purring. Her smile grew and she closed her eyes. 

A few years ago, late one evening, Allura had found a pregnant stray cat outside the cafe. The cat had followed Allura to her car, meowing loudly all the way. Romelle had woken that night to a phone call, a breathless Allura on the other end of the line and before she’d even had time to process what was happening, she was pouring milk into a dish for the cat, two cups of coffee forgotten on the kitchen counter. 

“She’s so thin,” Romelle breathed, watching the cat wolf down spare fish from her dinner. “Quiznak…” 

“I just don’t understand how anyone could abandon such an innocent creature.” Allura was resting against the counter, her arms crossed, eyes trained on the cat. 

Romelle ran a hand through her hair, “It happens, Lura.” She picked up her coffee and took a sip, she grimaced, it was too sour, “It’s kinder than drowning the kittens, I suppose.” Allura shot her a look. Romelle rolled her eyes and wandered over to Allura, handing her coffee, now cold, “It’s the truth.”

Allura took a sip of her coffee, her eyes went wide and she quickly spit it out. Looking down at the coffee, she said, “Christ, Elle, this is disgusting!” She glanced at her friend. 

Romelle shrugged, “It needs more sugar.” 

“It needs more than that.” Allura mumbled, turning her attention back to the cat, “What do we do?” The cat looked up at her and meowed, her tail wiggling. She crouched down and petted the cat, laughing when the stray licked her hand. 

Romelle sighed, “Whatever we can.” She’d never been much of a cat person, always having grown up with dogs, but she had to admit this one was kind of cute. She added a teaspoon of sugar to her coffee and stirred it, biting her cheek in thought, “She can stay here until the kittens are born.” 

Allura looked over her shoulder and up at her, a soft smile on her face, “Thank you, Elle,” 

Romelle felt her heart jump and she cast her eyes to the floor, arms crossed, a scowl on her face, “Well, yeah…” She looked at Allura again, clearing her throat. “But you have to sort out the vet appointments, I can feed her and give her a home, but I’m very busy.” 

“Of course.” Allura replied, laughing, “Thank you for being so accommodating.” 

Romelle groaned, “My landlord is going to hate me.” Allura laughed again, sweet and high, almost like wind chimes, and Romelle had decided long again it was one of her favourite sounds. She watched Allura coo over the cat, doting on it as if it were her own child. Romelle’s thoughts began to wonder, and she struggled to build mental barriers before unwanted images flashed before her and a deep blush was exploring her cheeks. 

“She needs a name.” Allura said suddenly. 

Romelle exhaled, thankful for the interruption, she came to stand behind Allura, studying the cat carefully. “How about Hys?” Allura frowned, “Well I don’t see you coming up with anything better, Lura!” 

Allura huffed, “Fine, Hys it is until we,” She glanced at Romelle, “Can think of anything better.” 

Romelle smiled. 

Six weeks later, five kittens ran around Romelle’s living room, their mother licking herself and occasionally scolding the kittens if one of them misbehaved. Hys had fattened up considerably, which the vet was incredibly pleased with. She still, however, preferred Allura to Romelle, always flocking to Allura when she walked through the door and not leaving her side until she left. The kittens followed their mother’s example, except for one: a white kitten who was obsessed with sitting on Romelle’s shoulders. 

The kitten spent the majority of its time with her, only leaving to eat. It preferred to sleep with her, whereas its brothers and sisters shared a bed with their mother. Romelle was grateful for the company, and she found herself growing fond of this small kitten. 

Once the kittens were old enough, Allura had agreed to take the family and rehome. So when the time came, Romelle pulled Allura aside, “I want to keep this one.” She said, holding up the tiny white kitten. Allura looked from the kitten to Romelle, her eyes shining, “But your landlord-“  
Romelle chewed the inside of her cheek, “I’ve already asked,” she replied, refusing to meet Allura’s eye, “He says it’s fine.” 

Allura beamed, “What’s his name?”

“Rhombus.” The kitten looked at her, as if already knowing his name, and let out a small mew. Romelle gasped and felt herself practically melt. “I love you.” She cooed, tears brimming her eyes. 

Allura laughed.


End file.
